DemiDevimon
DemiDevimon is an Evil Digimon whose name and design are derived from "Piccolo (Ita: "Small"), or pico, Devimon" and whose English name is derived from "Demi Devimon". It plays spiteful tricks. It resembles a bat. DemiDevimon is a constant liar and, with great skills in wording, it can fool almost anyone with its sweet-sounding "Evil Whisper" lies. Digimon Adventure Edit :Main article: DemiDevimon (Adventure) Digimon Adventure: Anode/Cathode Tamer Edit DemiDevimon are recruitable enemies in Millenniummon's Lair. DemiDevimon is a Virus-type Sky Digimon. Digimon Adventure 02: Tag Tamers Edit DemiDevimon are normal enemies in Ken's side of Machine Continent, Machine Base, and Gear Base, as well as Ryo's side of Machine Continent, Machine Base 2, and Gear Base 2. DemiDevimon digivolves from Pagumon to Devimon with a digi-egg and Devidramon without in lines 31, 34, 59, and 67, to Devimon with and Ebidramon without in 35, to Greymon with and Devimon without in 36, and to Greymon with and Cyclomon without in 37. Digimon Tamers: Brave Tamer Edit :Main article: DemiDevimon (Adventure) DemiDevimon are enemies in the Black Egg's and Dark Daisuke's Crevasses. A DemiDevimon accompanies Impmon when fought to save Takato Matsuki and Guilmon. The DemiDevimon card, titled "PF Thief", is a Rank 2 card which unlocks locked chests. Digimon Tamers: Digimon Medley Edit :Main article: DemiDevimon (Adventure) DemiDevimon are also normal enemies in the "Piemon, the Clown from Hell" section of the "The Four Divine Generals of the Devil's Mountain! The Dark Masters" chapter. Digimon Frontier Edit Some DemiDevimon are at the Fortuneteller Village A Hunka Hunka BurningGreymon and the Autumn Leaf Fair during the DigiDestined's initial visit. Bizarre Bazaar Digimon Data Squad Edit Three DemiDevimon appeared in the Real World working for a Vilemon and used Vilemon's plan to help a man get rich (even if it include winning a bet at a horse race). Upon discovery by Masaru Daimon and Agumon, the Three Digimon watched as Vilemon grew and fought GeoGreymon. After Vilemon was destroyed, GeoGreymon destroyed all three DemiDevimon. Digimon Xros Wars Edit :Main article: DemiDevimon (Xros Wars) Digimon Adventure V-Tamer 01 Edit Daemon's errand boy, DemiDevimon served to report any important news to his master related to Taichi Yagami and Zeromaru. Digimon Digital Card Battle Edit He is an R level card in the game. The real DemiDevimon resides in the Steep Road battle cafe and fights in the arena. He sees Card Fusion Mutation as a real problem. Digimon World 2 Edit DemiDevimon is found in the Black Sword Guard Team and can get it as a partner by joining. He later appears in the wild and digivolves to IceDevimon or Devimon depending on its DP. Digimon World 3 Edit DemiDevimon can be found in Asuka's South Sector, in Jungle Grave. He is also available as a Black Rookie Card with 3/3. Digital Monster D-Project Edit DemiDevimon are bosses of Plains, Sanctuary, and Shrine areas, turning into Agumon, Tokomon, and Viximon respectively. DemiDevimon is one of the Rookies of the Dimension area. Digimon Battle Spirit Edit DemiDevimon appears as a field enemy in the level "Oriental Gate". Digimon World DS Edit DemiDevimon can digivolve into Devimon depending on its stats. DemiDevimon can also be found in the Chrome Mine. Digimon World Dawn and Dusk Edit DemiDevimon is #39 in Digimon World Dawn and Dusk, and is an Attacker-class Dark species Digimon with a resistance to the Dark element and a weakness to the Light element. Its basic stats are 100 HP, 118 MP, 75 Attack, 67 Defense, 63 Spirit, 64 Speed, and 22 Aptitude. It possesses the Speed 2 and Dark Breath 2 traits. DemiDevimon digivolves from Pagumon and can digivolve to Devimon or Musyamon. In order to Digivolve or degenerate into DemiDevimon, your Digimon must be at least level 10. DemiDevimon can DNA Digivolve to Devidramon with BlackAgumon. DemiDevimon can be hatched from the Evil Patterned Digi-Egg. Digimon World Championship Edit DemiDevimon digivolves from Yokomon or DemiMeramon with 20 Darkness AP or Pagumon with 30 Darkness AP and can digivolve into Devimon with 6 Battles, Saberdramon with 20 Darkness AP or Bakemon pass time. Digimon Story: Lost Evolution Edit DemiDevimon appears in the Packet Coast as an enemy who does not return an item which the player needs. He is scolded and nicknamed by Asuka as "Pico". He digivolves into Devimon later. DemiDevimon digivolves from Pagumon and can digivolve into Devimon, Devidramon or Bakemon. It is only obtainable by digivolution or degeneration. Digimon Battle Edit DemiDevimon is an enemy Digimon found in Gateway Dungeon 1st floor and Gateway Dungeon 2nd floor. It evolves from Pagumon (E) at level 11 and possesses the stat build of Str(3), Dex(3), Con(2), Int(2) as a wild digimon and Str(2), Dex(3), Con(1), Int(2) as a captured digimon. Digimon Masters Edit DemiDevimon is an obtainable mercenary digimon. DemiDevimonBakemon digivolves to Bakemon at LVL 11. DemiDevimonSoulmon digivolves to Soulmon at LVL 11. DemidevimonMyotismon digivolves to Devimon at LVL 11. Attacks *'Demi Dart' (Pico Dart): Throwing syringes filled with a toxin, DemiDevimon uses them to poison his targets. Though the toxin is deadly only to humans, it can make Digimon fall ill. *'Bat Flutter': He uses his wings to slap his enemies. *'Evil Whisper' (悪魔のささやき Akuma no Sasayaki?, lit. "Demon's Whisper"): Hypnotises others into falling asleep while deceiving them with sweet-sounding lies. Notes and References Edit #↑ 2000 Bandai D-Terminal English toy #↑ Digimon Battle #↑ 3.0 3.1 3.2 Digimon Masters #↑ St-318: Fusion to the Ultimate Unified Digimon! #↑ Serbian dub Category:Digimon Category:Characters